


Resident Evil One-shots

by arlene28



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Leg Kink, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9696407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlene28/pseuds/arlene28
Summary: A collection of Resident Evil one-shots.I take requests.





	1. Caring Together(Leon Kennedy/Female Reader)

Caring Together

 

I groan as I switch through all the news channels on the TV. Being married to the governments go to guy for B.O.W attacks can be hard. Leon has been gone for a week and I have no idea where he went, what he had to do or if, no WHEN, he’ll be coming back. I tried to keep myself busy the first few days but all that did was have an extremely clean house and friends that are bored of hanging with me. I can’t bring myself to sleep in our bed without him so I curl up on the sofa with one of his t-shirts every night until I eventually fall asleep from pure exhaustion.

“Hey, Babe, come on. Wake up.”

“Leon?” I mumble, blinking awake.

“Yeah, it’s me.” He smiles, squatting down next to the sofa in front of me.

“Leon!” I cry in joy, launching myself at him.

He lands on his ass and chuckles, wrapping his arms around me. Our lips meet and for a while we just get lost in the feel and taste of each other. I run my hands over his chest and he hisses in a breath.

“Oh fuck, are you okay?” I squeak, jumping off him.

“Yeah, Sweetheart, I’m fine.” He smiles, standing up beside me.

“Strip.” I demand, placing my hands on my hips.

“Look, I’m all up for some fun but I need a shower first.” He smirks at me.

“Fine, we’ll shower together.” I reply with a smug smile.

“Fuck.” He sighs.

He growls in frustration and then strips off his clothes. Normally I’d be practically drooling over his toned body with defined muscles, eyes raking over every dip and hollow he has, but right now all I can see is the bruises, grazes and cuts that mar that perfect body. My hands cover my mouth as tears fill my eyes at how badly he must be hurting and I’m only seeing the physical damage, I have no idea of the psychological damage he’s dealing with. 

“Hey! I’m okay! Can’t even feel it.” He says softly, pulling me into his arms.

I fight the urge to beg him to quit. I knew what he did when I got with him and I sore I wouldn’t try to change him. Times like this, though, I find it really hard not to try. 

“Right. You go shower whilst I make you some food and grab you a beer. Then, whilst you eat, I’ll patch you up.” I say quickly, smiling at him.

He chuckles and shakes his head at me but then heads to the bathroom. I grab his clothes and throw them in the washer and then make him a nice little meal. By the time it’s cooked and I carry it out with a couple of beers for him, he’s sitting on the sofa with a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair stuck to his forehead from the water. I place the food in front of him, on the coffee table, and then go and grab the first aid kit.   
Once he’s finished his food I kneel between his oh so long legs and undo the towel. I smear some salve over my hands and start to rub it into his bruises, trying to be gentle. He keeps groaning and I have to work hard to ignore his cock slowly hardening. I get the antiseptic and clean his cuts and scratches, biting my lip when it means I get to run my hands up his legs. I never thought I had a leg kink before but I saw Leon sparring in his jeans once and the sight of his legs kicking out, covered in tight jeans that cup his ass, and it definitely gave me one.   
By the time I’m finished we’re both panting and flushed. Leon pulls me up his body until I’m straddling one thigh and he can ravish my mouth with his tongue. He grips my hips and grinds me against his thigh, making me whimper as he rubs me deliciously through the panties I’m wearing under my nightshirt. My hands grip his hair and I whine as he manages to get my clit to rub against his leg in just the right way.   
His hands move to undo the buttons of my nightshirt, sliding it down my arms once he’s done. His hands slide up my sides to cup my breasts, making me arch and moan as his thumbs slide over my nipples. Our tongues are tangling and we’re nipping at each other’s lips when we pull away for air. I’m still riding his thigh and I can feel how wet it’s becoming as the arousal coils tightly in my belly. 

“Fuck, Babe, you’re so beautiful, so perfect. Wanna see you cum. Need to see you cum.” He gasps as I pull back for a proper lungful of air.

His mouth descends on my nipple, sucking it before grazing it with his teeth, and all I can do is cling to him with a cry. My hips speed up and he manages to keep his thigh pressed against my core even as I writhe around. 

“Shit, Leon! I’m…I’m gonna…” I whimper, eyes closing and head falling back.

“Cum for me, Babe, come on I need to see you cum. Need to hear you scream my name.” He groans, hands moving back to my hips as he sits back to watch me.

My hands begin to pinch and twist my nipples as his hands make my hips move faster, creating even more friction on my panty clad pussy. I cry out his name as I cum, feeling my juices gush all over him through my ruined panties. I pry my eyes open just enough to glimpse a look of pure hunger cross Leon’s face as he watches me come apart. My nails dig into my own breasts and my back bows as I explode around him, his thigh keeping pressure on my clit the whole time. He hisses at the sight and feel of me climaxing all for him. I sigh and collapse onto his chest as I finish, trying to be careful of his injuries. His arms wrap around me tightly and then he stands up, lifting me with him.

“What about you?” I whisper, looking up at him and cupping his generously sized erection.

“You already took care of me, I just needed to see something beautiful again.” He smiles, a tinge of sadness in his eyes.

“I love you.” I whisper, laying a gentle kiss to his lips.

He just smiles at me, smile reaching all the way to his eyes this time, and carries me into our bedroom. He lays me down gently and I slide my panties off. He climbs in beside me and I turn towards him, wrapping my arms around him and knowing he’ll have nightmares tonight.

“I love you too.” He whispers, kissing the top of my head.

It takes him a long time to fall asleep but I refuse to sleep before him. I glance up at his face and wish I could erase the images that will make him wake screaming but knowing that all I can do is hold him as he cries afterwards. It’s tough to deal with but I will always take care of him.

 

 

“Is it a B.O.W attack?” I hear Leon say into his phone as I wake up.

I blink my eyes open, wincing from the sunlight shining through the windows.

“Then I’m not coming in. No! I don’t care! Then I quit!” I hear him growl angrily into his phone.

I gasp at his words and he glances over at me. I can’t believe he just said that! He’d never quit! He cares about saving people too much.

“There’s something more important I need to do.” He replies curtly, hanging up the phone.

I open my mouth to ask him what’s going on but I end up coughing so hard I think my lungs are going to fall out through my mouth.

“Babe, here. Try drinking some.” Leon says gently, holding a glass of water up to my lips. 

I manage to gulp down some of the water and feel my throat calm down enough that I don’t need to cough. 

“If they need you, you should go. I’m fine.” I croak out as he helps me sit up and places my pillows behind me.

“It wasn’t an emergency so they don’t really need me.” He shrugs.

“You told them you quit.” I say weakly.

He looks at me for a long moment but I keep a poker face. It may be hard to be with him whilst he has this job but I also know how much it means to him and how hard he trained for it. 

“There is nothing and no one more important to me than you.” He states intently.

“I know but I’m fine. You should go.” I smile.

“Yeah tell me that when you’re not running a fever.” He chuckles.

“It’s just a cold.” I reply childishly, sticking my tongue out.

“It’s flu and it’s hit you hard. Now, try to get some sleep whilst I go and make you breakfast.” He laughs.

“I just woke up so I’m not…tired!” I reply, yawning over the last word.

He smiles at me and I sigh. He heads off to make breakfast and I give an appreciative moan when I see he’s wearing my favourite pair of his jeans. They’re tight without being skinny jeans and they cup his ass perfectly. He looks over his shoulder at me and gives his backside a little shake, making me chuckle. He disappears into the hall and I lay down, closing my eyes. 

“Babe, here you go. Wake up.” I hear as my eyes flit open.

I smile at him as I see he has a bowl of porridge and a couple of slices of toast on a tray with a cup of coffee and a glass of orange juice. He also has a bottle of cough medicine and a couple of paracetamol. I sit up and he puts the tray over my lap. Leon feels my forehead with a worried frown and I push him away. 

“I’m fine.” I snap.

“Just let me take care of you, okay?” He grins, knowing I hate being helpless. 

I glare at him but then groan as I get a stab of pain through my head.

“Hey, you okay? Come on, take these.” He says, handing me the paracetamol.

I nod and use the orange juice to take the pills and then he gets me to take the cough medicine. I eat as much of the breakfast as I can but I can’t manage it all. I lay back down, feeling like my eyes are burning and unable to breathe properly. Leon clears away my breakfast stuff and empties my tissue filled trash basket. He feels my head again and gives a satisfied little nod and then goes to leave.

“Hey! Can you stay with me please? I’m not expecting you to be on the germ side of the bed but I don’t want be alone.” I pout.

“Screw the germs.” He grins, crawling onto the bed and wrapping me in his arms.

“No! I don’t want you getting sick!” I mumble, already dozing off in his arms.

“Shut up and sleep.” He chuckles, holding me tighter.

“Okay.” I mutter, almost asleep.

“Women.” He sighs as I fall asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.

 

 

‘He’ll be back soon. Bad mission but unharmed.’ The text reads.

After Leon got sick of me being so worried, by the time he got back from missions, that he forced his bosses into letting Hunnigan give me text updates. They’ve made me both worry more and less. I worry less because I know he’s not dead but worse due to the ‘bad mission’ comments. I’ve made Leon a bath and his favourite meal and now I’m waiting nervously for him to arrive back. I hear his key in the door and I stand up, ready to welcome him home.

“Hey, Honey, I made…uh!” I squeak as he suddenly grabs the back of my head and crashes his mouth down on mine. 

I’m completely shocked by his actions. He seems so needy and desperate, not at all like he normally is. He slams me against the wall, ignoring the way I gasp as my head bangs the wall slightly, and begins to rip my shirt open. At least I thought he ignored it.

“Sorry. You okay?” He gasps, pulling away and rubbing the back of my head.

I open my mouth to answer him and see pure pain in his eyes. The agony in them hits me so hard I go breathless.

“Yes, I am.” I smile, pulling him back down for another ravenous kiss.

“I NEED you.” He groans in my ear, his hands moving to my jeans and pulling them open.

“I’m right here.” I whisper.

“If you want me to stop just say.” He groans, grinding his hips against mine.

“Fuck! Leon, don’t stop!” I moan, trying to buck my hips.

He growls and grabs my ass, lifting me up so I can wrap my legs around his waist. He carries me to the bedroom, kissing me desperately as I unclip his gear and holsters. When we reach the bedroom, he tosses me down on the bed and strips his clothes off.

“Leon!” I gasp as I see he’s covered in bruises.

“It’s okay.” He says quickly reaching down to unclip my front fastening bra.

“But Leon!” I whine as he pulls my panties and jeans off.

“Quiet!” He snaps, moving back up my body to kiss me again.

I moan into his mouth as our tongues tangle, both surprised and turned on by his dominance. He pulls away and I whimper until I feel him kiss and nip his way down my body. I gasp as he kneels between my legs and licks a long swipe up my pussy from ass to clit. I squirm away at the sensation but he grabs my thighs and pulls me back down so he can bury his face in my cunt. I raise up to my elbows and watch him, moaning at the sight of his head between my legs. His soft hair is brushing over my thighs and he has stubble which is rubbing over my mound and lower lips. 

“Fuck! Leon!” I cry out, grabbing his hair as I fall back onto the bed, arching my back to try to push closer to him. 

He groans as I tug his hair and then bites down on my clit, making me scream out as a sudden climax rips through my body. My body bows into an arch, only keeping contact with Leon due to his tight grip on my thighs, as I squeeze my eyes shut. I cry out his name repeatedly until my voice cracks and he continues to lick at my entrance, moaning at the taste of my arousal as he laps up every drop. When I finish, I go limp, whimpering from over sensitivity as he licks me a few more times. 

“You taste so fucking good.” He groans as he crawls back up my body.

“Can I taste you? Please, Leon? I want your cock in my mouth, my throat!” I whimper as I feel his erection pressing against my mound.

“Fuck I love how dirty your perfect little mouth can be.” He growls.

“Please!” I whine, grabbing his cock and rubbing it with my hand.

“Shit, yes Babe.” He groans.

He stands up and pulls me with him by the wrists, making me kneel on the floor in front of him. He grabs my hair and I know he’s not going to let me suck him, he’s going to fuck my mouth just as rough and desperately as he’s done everything else so far. At the realisation, I feel my pussy throb and my slick runs down my thighs. I look into his eyes and bite my lip as I see the pain in his eyes has almost been completely replaced with raw lust.

“You sure you want this?” He groans, looking down at me.

“Yes!” I moan, opening my mouth wide.

He wastes no more time and thrusts his dick deep into my mouth, not quite into my throat. Yet. There’s not much I can do except raise my tongue slightly so it slides along his shaft as he moves in and out. He waits for me to get him rhythm and match my breathing with it before he begins to push all the way into my throat. I moan every time he pushes deep, making him groan as the vibrations run through his cock. My clit throbs and I slide a hand down to rub small circles around it, moaning even more from how aroused I am in this situation.

“Fuck! You’re so sexy like this!” He gasps, looking down at me as his hips continue to piston into me. 

I gag as he hits a little deeper than before and he groans, holding himself there for a second before pulling all the way out. I whine as he pulls away and he smirks. He reaches down and grabs my upper arms, pulling me roughly to my feet. He grabs the hand I was using to pleasure myself and sucks my fingers clean. I whimper at the sight and feel of his actions but then yelp as he grabs the back of my neck and pushes me down on my face and knees on the bed.   
I cry out as he pushes two fingers into my core, pressing against my g-spot perfectly. My fingers cling to the sheets beneath me as he twists and scissors his fingers, pressing against that spot with every movement. He’s driving me out of my mind with pleasure and all I can do is moan and arch, having my head pushed back down each time I lift it. Just as I’m about to cum he removes his fingers, making me whimper. I glance behind me and see him licking his hand clean.

“Fuck, I can never get enough of the way you taste.” He growls.

“Leon, please!” I moan breathlessly, past wrecked by this point.

“Want me to make love to you now?” He whispers, leaning over me so he can whisper in my ear.

“No, I want you to fuck me!” I whine, pushing my ass against his erection.

He gasps and I feel his cock twitch against me. He raises up and I scream in pleasure as he slams inside me, not even hesitating before he pulls back out and thrusts back in. I let out a keening wail as he slams into my g-spot over and over. My vision flashes white as I cry out, feeling my orgasm building. His hands are gripping my hips, leaving bruises, as he pounds into me. 

“Cum for me, Babe, need to feel you gush on my cock.” Leon gasps, rhythm becoming erratic.

I scream his name as I allow my climax to rush through me, making my vision go black and my head spin. I feel my pussy clamp around him as my slick rushes out. My fingers twist in the sheets so hard they turn white and I honestly think I’m going to pass out from the intense pleasure I’m feeling. Two thrusts later, Leon groans my name as he hits as deep as possible and cums inside me. I whimper as I feel his hot cum painting my inner walls. He moans as my pussy continues to clench around him, milking him dry. We collapse onto the bed as we finish, Leon shifting so he doesn’t land on me. I whimper as he falls out of me and he wraps his arms around me tightly.  
I glance at him but can’t find the strength to lift my head as he gets up and walks out of the room. I let my eyes flutter closed as my breathing begins to return to normal. A little while later, Leon comes back and picks me up gently.

“Where ya taking me?” I murmur tiredly.

“For a bath to soothe your aches. I’m sorry, Babe, did I hurt you?” He replies softly.

“Only in the fun ways. Are you okay?” I ask, looking up at him.

“Yeah…it was just a tough one. Lost someone good.” He replies sadly.

When we get to the bathroom he steps into the bath carefully, placing me in his lap once he’s sitting. I hum in contentment, snuggling against him as the warm water eases my aches and pains. 

“You take such good care of me.” Leon whispers into my hair.

“We take care of each other.” I smile, allowing myself to doze against his chest, knowing he will take care of me.


	2. Alpha Male (Leon/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some jealous Leon :)

Alpha Male

 

I walk into the hotel room with Leon and sigh, placing my bag on one of the beds.

“Just once it would be nice if they paid for us to have separate rooms.” I groan, stretching after the long flight.

“It’s Washington, they’re cheap.” Leon chuckles, placing his bag on the other bed.

“At least it’s separate beds. Remember the first time we had to come to one of these debriefs?” I chuckle.

“Yeah. Crappy motel and the furniture had stuff crawling all over it.” He shudders as he remembers.

“Yeah, so we broke into the local morgue and stole some body bags to put over everything!” I laugh, starting to pull stuff out of my bag.

“Yeah and we were both still to paranoid to sleep so we ended up sitting in the middle of the bed, huddled together with Raid at the ready if we saw anything coming!” He laughs, watching me.

“Crap!” I snap at myself.

“What did you forget this time?” He grins.

“How do you know I forgot something?” I sniff.

“Coz you always forget something. It’s the reason I pack two of everything now.” He chuckles at me.

“A shirt.” I sigh, sticking my tongue out at him.

“You forgot a change of clothes?” He gasps in shock, which seems a little insincere.

“I could’ve sworn I remembered everything this time! I’ve got my t-shirt to sleep in, the shirt for the deposition and this top for the plane but not a shirt to wear out tonight.” I pout.

“Here, use this.” Leon says kindly, throwing me one of his shirts.

“Thanks. Dibs on the shower.” I grin, running to the door with my change of clothes.

“Hey! No fair, you always get the first shower!” He cries, trying to block my way.

“I always say dibs first.” I grin, sticking out my tongue as I head into the bathroom.

“Women.” I hear him sigh as the door closes.

I strip off and climb into the shower, sighing as the hot water pounds down on my aching muscles. Every time we go through a B.O.W attack, they drag us to Washington for a deposition on everything that happened. I’m just glad we can go out and unwind on these trips. Normally they wouldn’t allow us to, in case someone tries to stop us from giving our evidence, but as it’s us and we’ve proven we can look after ourselves, they allow us to as long as we’re together.   
Once I’ve finished washing I pull back the shower curtain and realise I didn’t check for towels before I got into the shower. Of course there isn’t any. I debate what to do and then realise there’s only one thing I can do.

“Leon!” I call out, hoping he can hear me through the door.

“Yeah?” He calls back.

“Got the towels out there?”

A few seconds later I hear him laugh so I’m guessing he found them.

“They left them in the usual place!” He calls back, not bothering to hide the amusement in his voice.

“Can you give me a couple? Please?” I ask, blushing as I realise he’s going to see me naked.

There’s silence for a few seconds but then the door opens. Leon side steps into the room, walking like a crab so his back is to me, until he reaches the sink and can place the towels down on the side. 

“Thank you.” I say gratefully, glad he managed not to peek.

“Uh, yeah.” He replies thickly, rushing back out of the room the same way he came in.

I step out of the shower and wrap a couple of towels around me, grabbing my clothes from where I left them. I glance up at the mirror above the sink and it occurs to me that Leon may have been able to see everything in the reflection. I shake my head at that thought, he isn’t interested in me like that so he wouldn’t have bothered to look. 

“I’ll get dressed out here so you can shower.” I say, stepping from the bathroom.

“Thanks.” He says quietly, grabbing his own stuff and heading into the bathroom.

I get dried and dressed quickly, not wanting Leon to walk in on me and frown down at the shirt he lent me.

“Is the shirt okay?” He asks, stepping out of the bathroom.

It takes me a second to answer as he’s only wearing his jeans and he still has beads of water on his chest, his marvellous looking muscled chest that the few scars he has do not detract from. 

“I, uh, feel like a kid playing dress-up.” I reply once my brain starts working again.

I see some of the water droplets slides down his skin and I lick my lips at the urge to go over and lick them up. Instead I hold out my arms so he can see the sleeves dangle over my hands. He laughs, completely ignorant of the heat pooling in my stomach and the wetness in my panties.

“Just do that thing women do, throw a belt around the waist and call it a dress.” He shrugs, drying himself off with his towel.

“Guess I could.” I grumble.

“Well, that’s what you get for being so short.” He grins, pulling his top on.

“Oh, I’m short? Mister five foot nine there, is telling me I’M short. You realise average size of a grown-up male is six feet, right?” I tease.

“The average male is five nine and I’m five ten.” He glares at me.

“Yeah, okay.” I reply childishly.

I sigh and then throw a belt around my waist, rolling the sleeves up my arms so it does look like a dress. I still keep my jeans on underneath though. I brush my hair and put on a touch of make-up.

“Ready?” I ask, grabbing my wallet, phone and keys. 

“For ages now.” He sighs dramatically.

“Oh, shut up! You did more preening than I did.” I laugh.

We head to the local bar, the one we always go to on these trips, laughing and having digs at each other the whole way. We grab a table and order some food and drinks, laughing and joking through our meal. 

“I’m gonna grab some more drinks from the bar. Usual?” I say, standing up.

“Yep.” He smiles.

I head over and place our order, noticing an attractive guy sliding closer to me. He grins at me and I figure I can have some fun. 

“Hi.” I say, turning to face him.

“What’s a beautiful woman like you doing here alone?” He asks, with a flirty smirk.

“Just hanging out.” I smile back, lightly biting my bottom lip.

“Well, wanna hang out with me?” He asks, placing his hand on my thigh.

I lean in to answer him when suddenly he looks behind me with wide eyes. I glance over my shoulder and see Leon leaning against the bar looking relaxed, probably checking I don’t need help with a sleaze.

“I forgot to say, you look good in my shirt.” Leon says casually.

“Oh! Oh right! S-sorry!” The flirty guy squeaks, jumping up and rushing from the bar.

“Ha, he thinks you were doing some kind of alpha male, she’s wearing my clothing so she’s mine bullshit!” I laugh, leaning against the bar to stay upright, clutching my stomach as I’m laughing so hard.

“I guess so.” Leon smiles.

I give him a double look but relax as his eyes twinkle at me. For a minute there I thought it was a forced smile but it was obviously just my imagination. We have a drink and then head back to the hotel, taking it in turns to use the bathroom before we crawl into bed and fall asleep. At some point, I wake up, swearing that I heard Leon calling my name, but I turn to look at him and he’s lying still with his eyes closed so I must have just dreamt it. I fall back to sleep, wishing that I had the courage to tell him how I feel about him.

 

 

“Hey, I’m sorry but I saw you from over there and I just had to come and introduce myself.” 

I turn to the handsome guy with a smile, giving him a quick once over. He looks like fun, which I need after attending the mandatory bullshit gala we all had to come to. 

“Hi. I’m glad you did.” I reply with a flirting tone.

“Want to dance?” He asks me, reaching out to offer me his hand.

“Love to.” I smile, placing my hand in his.

He leads me to the dancefloor and holds me gently as we move to the songs the orchestra are playing. His hands are slowly, inch by inch, sliding down from the middle of my back to my ass but I don’t mind. 

“Mind if I cut in?” I hear Leon say from behind me.

The guy I’ve been dancing with excuses himself and dashes off.

“Dammit Leon, that’s another guy who thought you were doing the alpha male thing! I was hoping to get laid.” I whine, turning to where he’s grinning.

“Sorry. I’ll leave you alone.” He sighs, grin falling as he turns to walk away.

“Wait, I thought you wanted a dance?” I chuckle at him.

“Okay.” He smiles, turning back and taking me in his arms.

He holds me tightly and we begin to dance to the music. At first, I’m a little shocked at how well he can dance but then I remember that he always throws himself into learning anything he decides he wants to know, becoming an expert at so many things. I get lost in the moment, enjoying the feel of his body against mine. My heartbeat quickens and my panties get wet as I feel all the muscles under his skin pressing against me. The song finishes and I quickly pull away, not wanting him to notice my reaction to him.

“Thank you for the dance.” I smile at him.

He just nods and heads off towards the other side of the room. I glimpse Hunnigan at a table and go and join her.

“Hey. You look like you’re having fun.” I tease lightly.

“So were you.” She smirks, gesturing to the dancefloor.

“Yeah, until Leon interrupted.” I laugh.

“That’s jealousy for you.” She shrugs.

“What? Don’t be ridiculous! Leon wasn’t jealous!” I snort.

“Of course, he was! You must be blind if you can’t see he likes you.” She chuckles.

“Nah he doesn’t, he just likes to act like an overprotective big brother.” I chuckle.

“That is not big brother behaviour.” She says pointedly.

I start to feel uncomfortable about her opinion so I decide to change the subject.

“Hey, here’s a question, why is it every time we go to Washington we end up in a single room? Government too cheap to pay for two?” I grin, taking a sip from a glass of champagne I nab from a passing waiter.

“Leon always asks for you to share a room. Didn’t you know that?” She questions me with a confused frown.

“No. Probably thinks it’d be safer that way.” I smile.

“No, idiot, he likes you!” She cries in exasperation.

I open my mouth to dent it but then I start to add everything up, all the things she’s said. I get up and go to look for Leon, figuring it’s time we talk about what, if anything, is between us. I look all over the ballroom but I can’t see him anywhere. My brain keeps playing over everything Hunnigan said and I can’t help the hope my heart is swelling with. Does he care about me? Is it possible? I freeze when I finally find Leon. He’s standing at the end of a restricted hall with…. Ada. She’s pressed up against him and he doesn’t look unhappy to be there. I’m such an idiot!

“Hey.” He says, noticing me.

“Hey, I, uh, just wanted to let you know I’m heading home.” I smile, knowing that I’m acting overly cheerful.

“You okay? Want me to walk you back?” He asks, pulling away from Ada.

“No. You stay and, uh, have fun.” I snap bitterly, turning away and leaving as quickly as possible.

“I run all the way back to my apartment, fighting back tears. I’m so stupid! I should never have listened to Hunnigan! I knew he only cared about me like a sister but I let her delusions make me believe something I’ve always wanted. I curl up on my bed and cry myself to sleep, ignoring all of Leon’s calls and texts.

 

 

LEON’S POV

I found her. After three weeks, I’ve finally tracked her down! I had to tell Hunnigan that I was worried something had happened to her to get Hunnigan to track her phone, but I found her. I found her…and she’s in a fucking club surrounded by men! Men that are pawing all over her! I’ve been worried sick about her for three fucking weeks because she hasn’t been answering my calls, texts or when I knock on her front door, and the whole time she’s been flouncing around town letting men get close to her! I don’t understand. None of them look like anything special so why would she prefer any of them over me? Has she slept with any of them? Has one of the scumbags that are with her now been able to enjoy her body?   
I can’t stand it anymore. She’s mine and I’m going to make damn sure she knows it! I storm over there, standing behind her and giving the men in front her my signature ‘get the fuck away from my woman’ glare. The one I normally turn into a grin when she turns so she doesn’t realise what I’ve done. This time though, when the men scurry away and she turns, I keep the glare in place.

“Leon!” She gasps, staring at me with wide eyes.

 

READER’S POV

“Leon!” I gasp, seeing how furious he is.

I’ve been avoiding him, and my stupid mistake, for three weeks. I knew this day would come, had to if we were going to work together on missions, but I wanted more time. How did he even find me? This is the first time I left home since the gala and I only came here because Hunnigan dragged me here. Come to think of it, she disappeared a while ago. Where’d she go? 

“Come on.” Leon snaps, grabbing my arm in a light grip and pulling me from the club.

“Wait! Leon, where are we going?” I cry, surprised by his change of demeanour.

“My place. Get in the car.” He snaps, opening the passenger door.

“No. Not until you tell me what’s going on.” I snap, pushing him away.

“Me tell you what’s going on? Me? How about you tell me what’s going on? Coz I haven’t got a fucking clue! You just disappear from that gala, looking all upset, and then drop off the face of the planet for three weeks!” He shouts, slamming a fist down on the roof of his car.

I flinch but don’t back down, I step up to him and poke my finger into his chest.

“Oh, like you actually cared! You were too busy making out with Ada to give a fuck!” I shout back.

“That’s not true! I chased you through the ballroom but I couldn’t catch up because people kept stopping me!” He rages at me.

“Just leave me alone, Leon.” I sigh, too tired of my raging emotions to want to continue.

“Get in the damn car!” He shouts.

I growl at him but do as he says, I still trust him with my life after all. We drive to his place in a tense and angry silence. Once we pull up, I get out of the car straight away and wait by his front door, arms crossed and avoiding his eyes. He opens his front door and pushes me inside with a gentle hand on my back. I step inside and he leads me to the living room. 

“What do you want Leon?” I whisper, exhausted.

“You.” He states, standing in front of me.

“Don’t do that. Don’t play with me!” I cry, stepping away from him.

“You think I’m playing with you? You think I’m making it up? How many guys do I have to chase off before you notice me? What do I have to do to get your attention?” He questions, tone full of disbelieve.

“How about not screw Ada!” I scream, tears streaming from my eyes as all my emotions pour out with that one scream.

“I never touched Ada, unlike you and all those guys that you let touch you all the time!” He screams back.

We’ve ended up only an inch apart, both panting from shouting. We stare into each other’s eyes, both wondering who will break first.

“I never did more than flirt with anyone, Leon. I only ever wanted you but I know you’re not interested in me like that. I thought maybe you did at that gala but then I found you with Ada and I couldn’t take it. That’s why I avoided you.” I whisper, choking on a sob as I wait for his rejection.

“I was telling Ada I wasn’t interested in her. I’m only interested in you.” He says softly, reaching up to cup my face in his hands and wipe my tears away with his thumbs.

“Really?” I breathe as he leans closer.

“Yes. Why else would I chase those other guys off? You’re mine!” He hisses two seconds before his mouth crashes down on mine.

I gasp as he bites down on my bottom lip and he uses that moment to push his tongue into my mouth. I’m not even aware of him moving us until my back slams into the wall, Leon gripping my ass and lifting me up so he can grind against my groin with his. I hook one leg around his, whimpering into his mouth when I feel his erection pressing into me. I grip the bottom of his t-shirt and pull it up, making us separate as I yank it over his head. We pant for air, staring into each other’s eyes and then I grab his hair and pull him back down for a hungry kiss. His hands move to grip my top and I gasp as he rips it down the front until it falls to the floor in shreds.

“Leon!” I snap angrily.

“I’ll replace it.” He growls, licking his lips as he sees I’m not wearing a bra.

“Better.” I mutter.

“Planning on getting lucky tonight?” He demands, looking at me.

“Maybe.” I say, only half-jokingly.

His eyes burn in fury as he hears my reply and then I yelp as he turns and drops me onto his sofa. Before I even have a chance to land properly, he’s grabbed my skirt and tugged it off, leaving me in just my panties and heels. I kick my heels off as he lands on his knees on the floor, grabbing my thighs and moving me so he’s placed between my legs. He pulls my panties to one side and then I cry out as he licks a long swipe up my slit. I whimper as he does it again and then he rips the crotch of my panties open, giving him the access he wants. 

“Leon, please!” I whimper, bucking my hips at him, trying to get more from him.

“That’s right, beg for ME. I want you to beg for me, scream my name. You are mine and I want the whole world to hear it.” He growls, staring up at me from between my legs.

I bite my lip as arousal floods through me at his words. He moans as he glances down at my pussy, no doubt seeing how I gush at his words. He smirks at me and then lowers his head, sucking my clit into his mouth to graze his teeth against it. I arch with a squeaked scream, shocked at how much pleasure I feel. My hands immediately bury into his hair, tugging him closer and making him moan at the sting in his scalp. I jolt as he begins to flick his tongue back and forth over my captured nub, feeling the pleasure like a jolt of electricity through my veins.

“Leon! Shit! I’m so close. I’m gonna…uh…” I gasp, whole body tensing as I rush towards my peak.

He pulls away from me with a pop as my clit slips out of his mouth and I sob at the sudden loss of pleasure. My eyes flutter open to stare at him accusingly and he just smirks.

“Didn’t think I’d make it that easy, did you? You let all those men paw all over you, let them touch you, even though you’re mine!” He snarls at me.

“Leon, please!” I whine, needing him.

He just rubs circles into my inner thighs with his thumbs until I calm down, a small smirk on his face. Once I’ve calmed down he runs the pad of his finger along my slit, making me moan, and then presses two fingers inside my entrance, crooking them upwards as he slides them back out, catching my g-spot as he does. I moan his name, eyes shutting from the pleasure, as he does it again and again. I buck my hips, meeting his thrusts, and writhing as he presses against that spot every time. It’s not long before I’m close again but I bite my lip so I don’t tell him this time. He seems to realise it anyway as just as I’m about to hit that edge again he pulls his fingers out and sits back, sucking his fingers clean with glee as he stares into my furious gaze.

“Leon, you son of a bitch!” I rage, as my edge starts to ebb again.

I yelp as his hand slaps down on my inner thigh, leaving a red hand print. I try to squirm away from him but he grips my thighs tightly and holds me in place. I cry out as his mouth pushes against my cunt, tongue thrusting deep inside my core so he can lap up my slick. I twist and writhe, his grip the only thing keeping me where he wants, moaning and crying out from the pleasure. My head is spinning. There’s no coherent thought left, only sensations. I can’t make any words, just broken sounds and cries of Leon’s name. This time, when he pulls away just as I reach my edge, all I can do is whimper as I lay there completely wrecked.

“Fuck, you taste so good. I wonder how good you’ll feel stretching around my cock?” Leon’s growls huskily.

All I can do is let out a whine and he chuckles. He stands up and strips his jeans off, making me moan when I see that he’s commando and has a huge erection standing up against his toned stomach. I start to salivate and I sit up, reaching out to touch his cock. I gasp as he grabs my wrist, pulling me up against his body. I moan as his mouth lands back on mine, making me taste myself on his tongue. I moan, melting into him and gripping his hair with my free hand.   
He swoops me up into his arms and carries me to his bedroom. He drops me down on the bed and crawls up between my legs. I grip his hair and pull him down to kiss him hungrily. I wrap my legs around his waist.

“Who do you belong to?” He whispers into my ear, cock barely touching my entrance. 

“Please.” I whimper, trying to push him down.

“Answer me.” He snaps, hand gripping my throat, not hard, just enough to make me face him.

“You. I belong to you.” I whimper, still trying to pull him down.

“Damn right you do!” He growls, sinking into me.

I arch with a cry as he fills me more than any man ever has. He manages to thrust against my g-spot with every move he makes, making me shudder around him. My hands cling to his shoulders as he buries his face into my neck and slams into me. My nails dig into his skin and he groans, sucking a mark into my neck and making me cry out. The pain that his mouth causes melds with the pleasure I feel and I keen, pussy clenching around his shaft. 

“Don’t you dare cum until I say so.” He growls into my ear.

“Leon!” I gasp, feeling myself hurtling towards my edge.

I’m not going to be able to hold back even if I wanted to.

“Leon!” I screech, nails digging into his skin even more, as he freezes inside me.

“Well if you’re not going to do what I tell you, I’ll have to make you.” He groans, knowing how close I was.

“Please, Leon, Baby, claim me. Show me I’m yours.” I whisper into his ear.

“Fuck!” He gasps.

It’s like the dam breaks, he loses control and begins to slam into me so hard I can feel him hit my cervix and his pubic hair grounds against my clit. My hands slide down to clutch at his ass, feeling it clench and unclench as he thrusts in and out. 

“Who’s are you?” He gasps, thrusts becoming erratic.

“Yours! Yours! Only yours!” I scream as he pushes me towards my edge.

“Cum.” He pants.

“Leon!” I scream as I fall over the edge.

I cum, pussy clenching around him, screaming his name until my voice gives out. My nails dig into the globes of his ass as he freezes above me with a cry of my name, coming in huge hot spurts inside me. We both pant as we come back down, staring into each other’s eyes. I whine when he pulls out of me, moving to lay next to me. 

“I love you Leon. I always have.” I whisper, unable to stop the words from pouring out.

“I love you too.” He says quietly, kissing the tip of my nose.

He pulls a blanket over us and wraps his arms tightly around me, holding me as we fall asleep together.


End file.
